Vortex Evolution Creature
Vortex Evolution Creatures are a special kind of evolution creature that was introduced in the Vortex booster pack. __TOC__ Details Like Evolution Creatures, each Vortex Creatures features a rotating star-like symbol that appears in their artwork: However, they each feature the "Vortex Evolution" ability instead where they must be evolved over 2 creatures of their respective civilization. For example, must evolve over 2x Light and/or Darkness creatures, or who evolves over 2x Water creatures. Gallery Empyrean Overseer (15VTX).png|An example of a Light evolution creature. Emperor Palata (15VTX).png|An example of a Water evolution creature. Slithering Phantasm (15VTX).png|An example of a Darkness evolution creature. Furywing Trooper (15VTX).png|An example of a Fire evolution creature. Ancestor Bear (15VTX).png|An example of a Nature evolution creature. List of Vortex Evolution Creatures by Civilization Rulings :''See also: Evolution Creature#Rulings'' *Q: What is a vortex evolution creature? **A: Vortex evolution creatures are a new type of creature introduced in the Vortex set. A twist on evolution creatures, vortex evolution creatures evolve from 2 different creatures, melding them into one awesome creation. They’re much more powerful than other creatures of the same level. *Q: How do I summon a vortex evolution creature? **A: Vortex evolution creatures are summoned in a very similar manner to evolution creatures. Look for the creature’s “Vortex Evolution” ability. That ability will describe the 2 creatures the vortex evolution creature evolves onto. If you have 2 creatures in the battle zone that it can evolve onto, you summon a vortex evolution creature like any other creature: First check to see that you’ve unlocked each of that creature’s civilizations (by having a card from that civilization in your mana zone). Then tap a number of cards in your mana zone equal to that creature’s level. The vortex evolution creature is then put into the battle zone on top of both the creatures it evolves from. The resulting pile of cards is a single creature. The original creatures will still be in the battle zone, but they’ll be covered by the vortex evolution creature. Only the vortex evolution creature and its name, abilities, and power will matter. *Q: If I evolve the vortex evolution creature over a creature that is tapped and untapped, is the vortex evolution creature tapped or untapped when it enters the battle zone? **A: If one or both of the creatures the vortex evolution creature evolved from was tapped, the vortex evolution creature will enter the battle zone tapped. A vortex evolution creature can attack the turn it enters the battle zone. *Q: If the “Vortex Evolution” ability says “Put on 2 of your Water and/or Fire creatures,” what can that creature evolve onto? **A: That vortex evolution creature evolves onto 2 Water creatures, 2 Fire creatures, or 1 of each. *Q: Can I summon a vortex evolution creature onto another evolution creature or onto another vortex evolution creature? **A: Yes, as long as that creature matches the type of creature described in the new creature’s “Vortex Evolution” ability. *Q: What happens if a spell or creature’s ability tells me to put a vortex evolution creature into the battle zone and I don’t have the right types of creatures for it to evolve from? **A: In that case, you can’t put the vortex evolution creature into the battle zone. It will just stay wherever it is. *Q: Are vortex evolution creatures affected by spells or creatures’ abilities that affect creatures? **A: Yes. Vortex evolution creatures are still creatures. They can do everything creatures can do, such as attack, and they are affected by anything that affects creatures. However, some spells and abilities will specify that they affect only “non-evolution creatures.” *Q: Say my opponent summons an Evo Fury Tatsurion, which has the ability “Dragon Wings — When this creature enters the battle zone, target enemy creature can’t attack or block until the start of your next turn.” The “Dragon Wings” ability targets one of my creatures. Then, during my next turn, I summon a vortex evolution creature and evolve it from that creature and another one. Can my new evolution creature attack? **A: Yes. Any effects that applied to the original creatures don’t “carry over” to a vortex evolution creature that evolves from them. The vortex evolution creature is a different creature than the original ones. *Q: What happens if a vortex evolution creature leaves the battle zone? **A: When a vortex evolution creature leaves the battle zone, each card underneath it goes with it. The pile of cards will separate in the new zone. So, if a vortex evolution creature is put into your mana zone, you’ll get three (or more) cards put into your mana zone. If a vortex evolution creature is put on the top or bottom of your deck, you’ll choose the order of the cards there. Category:Vortex Evolution Creature Category:Evolution Creature Category:Creature Category:Card Type Category:Gameplay